My Life with Joseph Gray
by JonasFan101
Summary: Joe Gray is a bestselling author who has been confronted by the NYPD about recent deaths that match the storyline in his books. Lilly Truscott, a detective, must work with Joe since he is the only one who can help the NYPD. Base off the TV series Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember to vote on the poll for the** NJK Awards **for** Best Author **on my profile.

* * *

New York City: Manhattan**

Joseph Gray sat on a high rotating chair in his office with his legs on the edge of his wooden mahogany desk writing.

His fingers quickly type the words that appeared on the laptop that sat on his lap. This may be a little hard to accomplish, a laptop on your lap at an angle with your two legs hanging on the edge of a desk, but nothing's too hard for Joe.

"As the wind blew harder and the leaves were scattered Dan…" Joe typed hastily, until someone disrupted him. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Gray, your publisher is on Line 1," Kate, this secretary said.

"Thanks darling," he replied, "you can take your early lunch break now."

He placed the laptop on the desk and grabbed the phone, and pressed a button. "Hello hey Lucas, yeah I'm typing the new book for the Daniel Blade series, and I'm pretty sure it'll be the last."

"What Joe you're a little out of the ordinary, those mystery books are New York best sellers."

"I don't know, I think it's finally time to kill off Daniel. I'm writing the ending of the next book."

"Think about it, you became a mystery writing legend if you kill him off you will lose millions in money-making."

"You already forgot that my parents and brothers are all millionaires and so am I. Even without the money I still have millions."

"Hey remember the premiere of your latest Daniel Blade book, and you should announce the next book is going to be the last, that's how people will be out to race in line for the last book."

"I was right when I pick you as my publisher Lucas Scott."

"That's my job. I'll see you tonight at the premiere."

"Ok bye man," Joe joked, "I'll see you at 7."

Joe quickly save the chapter on the laptop and bolted out of his office, and found his secretary still there. "Kate why are you still here. It's 12 now."

"I have a little work to do."

"Using the company's resources for your personal uses huh…" Joe wandered off and lean to the side or her desk.

"Maybe," she responded in a low and naïve voice.

"Well don't use it too long," he replied and smiled with a goofy grin on his face. "Make sure to call Nick and Kevin today for me."

After those few words he raced out of place and outside to the Manhattan streets. Barely walking for a minute he was followed by a small group of paparazzi. Ah… life is never perfect when you're always followed by strangers.

"Joe how do you feel about the new Daniel Blade book?" one man with a camera over his right shoulder said.

"Well I feel it's a sequel and hopefully going to be a success." In this world if you don't know your way around the fame world you can survive very long.

Joe walked a little faster, and now he was close to the front door of the nearest Starbucks. "Will there be a next book?" another man with a little stumble around his mouth

Joe smiled to himself. "There will definitely be a next Daniel Blade book, and well hopefully it will be a best seller too."

He was right in front of the Starbucks but answer one last question. "Do you plan on ending the series soon?"

"I'm not commenting about that question until the premiere tonight," Joe replied and walked into Starbucks.

"Hey Joe what can I get you today?" The young and handsome man behind the counter said.

"Get me a decaf latte," Joe said his breath still visible from the cold air outside.

"Hey can I ask you a favor Joe," the man said in a low and mysterious voice.

"Is it about my new book," Joe questioned.

"Yeah," he responded, "You know my girlfriend is obsessed with your mystery crime books," he said as he placed the latte on the counter

Joe took latte and turned around and left without paying. "Ok, but you're paying for my latte."

"Thanks man!" He yelled. "I owe you big time."

After writing until six, Joe was almost finished with the final chapter. "Mr. Gray you need to get ready for the premiere right now," his secretary said as she walks inside.

"Ok thanks Kate, you can leave now."

She smiled, "Ok, I'll see you Monday Mr. Gray."

"Bye hon," he yelled.

He shut down his laptop and closed the door when left. He was greeted by two security guards in the building's parking lot, "Good evening Mr. Gray, big premiere tonight."

"That's for sure," Joe chuckled, "I'll see you guys Monday."

He jumped into his Ferrari and turned the engine on. "Time for the premiere."

At the premiere he was surrounded by a group of people. Most of them women. Hot women to be more exact. Nick and Kevin were already there.

They pull him into a quick hug, "hey Joseph you're late," Kevin said.

"Like it's a surprise really for him to be always late," Nick commented, grabbing two wine flutes from a waiter carrying a tray by them. He gave the other one to Joe.

Joe took a little sip, "hey haven't you guys heard of being fashionably late."

They disburse and Joe went on to talk to Lucas for a little while and signed a couple dozen autographs to mostly women fans. After announcing that he was going to end the Daniel

He was all smiles until the people, two men and a very hot woman stood in front of him with very serious looks on their face.

The woman tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a big smile on this face and a sharpie in his right hand, "who should I sign to!"

"Mr. Gray," the blonde-haired said, "NYPD."

He frowned but inside he was excited to be confronted by a beautiful woman. "Is there a problem?"

"We need you to help us with a private investigation involving two recent murders."

"Ok," he replied, "just wait for me a second."

He pulled Nick, Kevin, and Lucas around him for a moment. "You guys cover for me tonight."

They looked at each other for a second and nodded.

Joe followed them and once in a car he decided to make a move. "You now I've been in here for a while and I didn't get to know your name."

She was sitting next to him alone in the back of a police car while the two other was in the front talking to each other and wasn't paying them any attention.

She turned around a little staring at him directly in the eyes and places her hand out. "Lilly. Lilly Truscott."

He shook her hand and kissed it. "That's a very nice name."

* * *

**This is just a last chapter I wrote before I will go into a permanent hiatus until April 9 (the first day of my Spring Break). By then I will be finish will my History project and Science Fair stuff, and so will the NJK Awards.**

**UPDATE: **

**The NJK Awards had a little setback but it has recovered and stories are currently in judging. **

**I have had a lot of free time lately and I'm glad because I am graduating soon and I don't have a lot of homework, and Friday I have no homework, and I was lucky because the alst time I didn't have homework on a Friday was sometime in November.**

**ONE LAST THING:**

**Because the NJK Awards is so successful there will be another NJK Awards. Two more this year to be exact.**

**There will be one schedule for mid-June and another schedule for mid-October.**

**So the success continues there will be three NJK Awards a year. If and only if people will continue to nominate the NJK Awards will it continue to run.**

**Right now I would like to thank all of the validators right now for there help and especially to Sophia (MileyDemiSelenaFan) because she did double the job she was ask to do.**

**JONAS BROTHERS WORLD:**

**This community has be so successful and one month from Wednesday will be JBW's first year anniversary. I have a dream for JBW to be the most subscribe community in the Hannah Montana catgegory. So far it has 100 staff and 107 subscribers and I hope it will move from third place to second place by then, but it's a long time from now and nobody knows what will happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

There's great news for anyone worried about what's happening to the NJK Awards. Since the second year anniversary of the launch is in two days I've decided to make it a great new year for everyone who doesn't want to see the end of the NJK Awards.

My intention was to take a 4 month leave to focus on Saver's Paradise with my brother, I figured that it's too long of a wait for you guys. I've talked with a couple of my friends and figured that the best way is to split the work load I was taking on.

Since I was completely overload on running three different websites at the same time I've been neglecting the NJK Awards alot. I've successfully got a close friend of mine to help me run the NJK Awards. We're splitting the work 50/50 so that I can focus on working on JB Community blog and on Saver's Paradise. In the last few days we've run through everything together and I've found out that we can work on it while I'm also running another site.

I guess probably not a lot of you guys remember the JB Community blog where I reviewand post my comment on stories in the Hannah Montana community. I've talk it out with my friend and I will be able to to run the NJK Awards with time to spare in order to focus on my new website.

Relaunch: February 20, 2011

Nominations: Feb 21, 2011 to Feb 28, 2011

Voting: March 1, 2011 to March 7, 2011

Awards: March 12, 2011

**I am only ACCEPTING a max of 5 nominations per category. Check the NJK Awards for a full list of categories.**

Only one winner will be crowned and 1 honorable mention per category. Since the whole time period is so short I will also be able to focus on the JB Community blog.

To make it big and better than ever I am accepting **ALL** request for reviewing of your one-shot or story.

**If you would like to be reviewed by me on JB Community please send me an email or a PM.**

Please include the following:

**Name of Story and URL Link**

**LIMIT ONE PER MEMBER**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for dropping by,

As many of you guys know, I have been inactive on FF for over two years. After some serious consideration I am thinking of returning to ACTIVELY writing and reopening the NJK Awards for another award season. Since I left I have rarely returned to check up on you guys so I feel like I'm starting from a blank slate again like when I first joined nearly five years back. Along with the many people I came to know and respect, most of us have came to abandon this place, and looking back I felt as if what I did in the past has not made up for me departure from FF.

A couple of weeks ago I happened to visit FF by chance and realized that there were messages in my inbox and reviews that I have not read. After reading them I realized that some people still thought I was here. I truly felt touched, not because of what I read, but because people still has faith in me as a writer and moderator.

If you are reading to this so far, I am truly grateful that you care enough to read my sincere announcement and apology. Now to the real problem. I am setting up an ultimatum.

From now, August 17 to August 24 if I RECEIVE more than 15 messages from different users I will officially return to FF.

If you want me to return please email, pm, or leave me a review regarding this announcement. I will check my account on the 24th at 10 PM (CST).

If I were to return here is the order of story updates according to plan...

**A Second Chance at Love** (1,500+ words)

**Best Man & Maid of Honor** (2-3 chapters update)

**Our High School Reunion** (pending)

**Release of new story** (status: likely)

Remember that unless I know that I will receive enough support from you guys I will not return if the quota is not reach. Please send me any messages if you truly believe that I should return. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Jen


End file.
